<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven Is You by BeMyReverie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639061">Heaven Is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyReverie/pseuds/BeMyReverie'>BeMyReverie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cute Ending, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Dean Winchester, Don't Judge Me, Driving, F/M, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Growing Old, Handholding, Happy Ending, Heaven, Hurt Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Married Sam Winchester/Eileen, Open to Interpretation, Purring Dean Winchester, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Dean Winchester, Song: Carry on My Wayward Son (Kansas), Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, sort of an alternate universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyReverie/pseuds/BeMyReverie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My heaven IS you”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel, Supernatural</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I felt like I wanted to make an ending that I hope everyone would be satisfied with whether you've watched the finale or not... this is for you!<br/>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Dean took a shaky breath as he looked up at Sam, gripping his forearm and looking into his little brother's tearful eyes. His own eyes were filled with tears as he gives a watery smile. "I'm okay, Sammy," he assures through a soft wheeze, feeling his brother's grip on his shoulder and side tighten to keep him upright. "I'm okay, this is a good ending for me."</p><p>Sam gives a humourless chuckle as his eyes study Dean's and he shakes his head firmly. "This isn't a good ending, Dean. You're dying! I-I can't do this without you, please, Dean." He says shakily, staring down at him, the tears now falling freely.</p><p>Dean gives him a slightly pained smile and squeezes Sam's arm a bit tighter with the most of his last energy. "You can do this, Sam. You're strong, you're a hell of a lot stronger than I've ever been. That's why I know you can do this. Okay?" Dean's face turns serious, but his eyes remain gentle "You can do this." He repeats.</p><p>Sam shakes his head, a soft sniffle to try and maintain the composure he knew he didn't need in front of his brother. "I can't, Dean-" He starts to protest, his voice cracking. </p><p>"Say it. Say you can do it, Sam. I need you to say you'll be okay without me." He says, voice wavering on the words he was speaking. </p><p>It was only then that Sam realized that his brother was just as scared, if not more than he was. He swallowed thickly as he watches Dean try and stay conscious- no, <em>alive </em>for him. He parts his lips, taking a quick breath in "I can do this... and..." He cuts himself off with a silent sob before sucking another shallow breath in.</p><p>"And I'll be okay without you." He whispers weakly, giving another shaky smile, "It's okay, you can go." He says with a soft smile and soft eyes towards his brother.</p><p>Dean gives a wavering smile, lips quivering with his own tears as he swallows, taking a short breath in as his grip weakens on Sam. "I love you, Sammy," He murmurs as his body slumps more into Sam and Sam holds him tighter to his chest.</p><p>"I love you too, Dean." He says quietly, knowing Dean was already gone, but knowing Dean knew.</p>
<hr/><p>Dean blinked, looking up at the sky. It was blue and it was bright and edged with mountains and trees green like they were painted with acrylic. He gasps softly, the air crisp but filling him with warmth. He turns his head to glance around the rest of his surroundings. "Heaven." He says lightly to himself as he spots a house with a white picket fence gating it in. </p><p>He starts to walk over, curiosity taking ahold of his movements before he could stop them. He felt his hand brush the seemingly newly painted wood, but not feeling any of it wipe across his palm as he pushes the gate open and walks up the clean stone walkway. He saw blue, pink, and purple flowers out of the side of his vision as he walked up the few steps and stood in front of a screen door. </p><p>He didn't know why he was just standing there, he had the ability to open the door, but he didn't. He held his breath. He didn't know what to expect. </p><p>He opened the screen door and walked in, the actual door already opened and pressed against the light grey wall lined with dark wood frames. He takes quiet steps to the kitchen. Dean thought quietly to himself that he should’ve been on guard and ready to fight, but he felt safe. He felt okay. His steps paused in the entrance of the pristine room, sparkling in the sunlight coming through the window above the sink. <br/>
<br/>
It felt surreal.</p><p>The kitchen was amazing to look at, but he moved through another open way and headed to what looked to be the living room. His hands traced along the back of the couch, authentic brown leather. Dean approved. And he also approved of the brick fireplace that had picture frames placed along the ledge of it. Picking one up, he smiled. <br/>
<br/>
Sam, himself, Jack, and Castiel sat on the table in the bunker, with bottles of beer, a whiskey, or a juice box in each of their hands. He smiles, eyes filling with tears before he realized how much those people were his family. He places it down and glances at the other frames. Pictures of him and Sam, Baby, and Castiel filled most of the others. However, none Dean hadn’t seen before. He took a step back, admiring. “Damn, the perfect apple pie home.” He says out loud to himself. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You haven’t even seen your man cave, or your garage, or the bedroom.” A gravel voice from behind him says. <br/>
<br/>
A strangled sound that sounded almost like a gasp and a whimper left his lips and he spun around with wide eyes.</p><p>Dean didn’t know what to expect when he turned. He saw Castiel in his white button up, tie and both jackets absent and his black slacks, rolled up at the ankles. And his feet-... were absolutely dirty. He must have looked like he was buffering or something because Castiel came forward, a few inches away with a soft smile playing his lips.</p><p>”Hello, Dean.” He greets, watching his eyes as Dean unfreezes. <br/>
<br/>
Dean swallows hard, eyes studying Castiel as if not believing he was actually there. Flashbacks of Castiel being taken go over his mind, but he focuses back on the moment. His lips part, trying to form words. </p><p>Before Dean can stop himself, he’s pulling Castiel close, arms around his neck so tight, one might think he was choking him and presses his lips to Castiel with haste. It wasn’t a rough kiss by any means, but desperate. <br/>
<br/>
Desperate, passionate, and full of want and need. </p><p>Castiel wastes little time to respond, his arms snaking around Dean’s waist, fingers circling around Dean’s belt loops  as he twists his arms as tight as he can get them around Dean and kisses back with the same amount of want and need.</p><p>The kiss felt unworldly between them. The chapped pillowed feeling of Castiel’s lips against Dean’s damp plump ones made magic between them. Castiel licked gently at Dean’s lower lip and took his dive into the man cave he wanted to explore.</p><p>Dean, feeling like he needed oxygen, slowly pulled away, feeling the slick of their kiss hesitantly breaking as well. He doesn’t move far and presses his forehead against Cas’, heavy breaths despite not needing to breath. His eyes were closed and he just felt the sensations. </p><p>Dean felt Cas’ arms still around his waist, though one arm was unwinding to gently held the side of his jaw and Dean instinctively turned his head into the touch, feeling Cas’ thumb pull gently at his bottom lip. His mouth tugs gently into a smile as he opens his eyes and meets Castiel’s magnificent blue ones. </p><p>It’s silent between them for a moment. </p><p>“I love you too, Cas,” Dean whispers gently and watched as Castiel’s own eyes water just a bit and a wide smile takes its place upon his face. <br/>
<br/>
Castiel let out a gentle laugh and gently kisses Dean again, just a peck, still holding him close. </p><p>“I have a question, Cas,” he murmurs gently, leaning into every touch Cas would give him, and Castiel was giving him everything.</p><p>”Yes, Dean?” <br/>
<br/>
“Why are your feet so dirty?” He asks shyly, as if Castiel might close up and tell him that it isn’t his business, but Dean knew they were passed hiding things now.</p><p>Castiel chuckled softly. “I was, planting seeds in the garden in the backyard. I know how much you appreciate food with no pesticides... and even though you don’t need to eat, I thought you’d like to make your famous cuisines every once and awhile.” He says, seeming sheepish now, as if Dean hadn’t fallen more in love with him.</p><p>Dean grins even more and holds him tighter. “I would love to make my dishes for you,” he says sweetly, kissing him again, quick but full of enough love to make stars explode.</p><p>“Now- you said garage—“</p>
<hr/><p>Sam was holding a baby in his arms, rocking the gentle bundle as he looks at Eileen who laid in the hospital bed, tired, but happy.</p><p>Eileen have Sam a bright smile and sighed happily to him. “You know what name we’ve chosen, go on, Sam.” She urges gently, laying against the pillows, playing with her iron ring engraved with love.</p><p>Sam gave her an excited look before looking down at the baby. “Welcome to the world Dean Rowen Winchester.” He says softly, eyes watering a bit as the baby coos gently and gives a little yawn.</p><p>Sam sniffles softly, he always thought his brother would be here to share this moment. A moment that may not have ever happened if it wasn’t for Dean in the first place.</p><p>”I know you miss him, Sam, but he’s in a good Place, I feel it.” Eileen says and signs to him.</p><p>Sam looks up at her, making sure she has a good view of his lips as it’s a bit difficult to sign with a baby, his baby, in his arms. “I just know that if he was here, he’d be telling me that he feels bad that you had to push a baby moose out and that he’s... that he’s proud of me.” He says, holding the baby a bit tighter and feeling Eileen’s hand on his.</p><p>”He’s always proud of you, Sam,” Eileen says and Sam smiles, eyes still teary as he leans to give her a kiss. <br/>
<br/>
A soft cry makes him pull away. “Is it too early to say not it?” Sam asks with a cheeky smile as Eileen gives him a raised eyebrow.</p>
<hr/><p>Dean was currently laying with Castiel in the back seat of Baby. Cas’ not so missing trench coat tossed over the both of them. Dean was laying against Castiel’s side, feeling Cas’ hand rubbing along his lower back. Letting out a content sigh, he shifts his head from Cas’ shoulder to look up at him.</p><p>Castiel gives Dean a smile and raises an eyebrow in question. “Yes, Dean?” he asks with a tilted head and a curious gaze, the curious gaze that made Dean fall in love in the first place.</p><p>”I just want you to know that... Well, heaven is supposed to be everything yo ever wanted and ever needed. And heaven wasn’t gonna be heaven, well- without you. Because my heaven IS you,” he says, taking a soft breath “I just... I love you,” he says and watches as a serene smile rests along Cas’ lips, making him want to kiss them again and he does, because now he can.</p><p>”Don’t worry, Dean, I won’t be leaving anytime soon. I want to say I died for you, but in reality, I lived for you, Dean. I wanted to breathe for you, You were my reason. You were my home.” He says gently against his lips. <br/>
<br/>
 The kiss continues after those words, and the kiss deepens until Castiel has Dean under him for the second time that day.</p>
<hr/><p>Sam tried to make Dean’s childhood the best he could. He taught him to catch and enjoy nature. He taught him the outlines of marvel and DC. The importance of school and learning. But he taught him the most about how there are many things that can put a person on a path, whether it’s good or bad, but it’s that individuals choice to let their fate be decided for them or if they’ll write their own story.</p><p>Eileen and Sam taught him hunting when he was starting to get too curious for his own good, they properly trained him and made sure he knew the importance of working together instead of solo.</p><p>They held him after his first heartbreak and let go of him when he decided that he wanted to travel after graduation.</p><p>They were there when he fell in love for the last time because he fell in love permanently and Sam was there to hold him at Eileen’s funeral a healthy amount of time later.</p><p>Dean Rowen Winchester held Sam that day too.</p>
<hr/><p>Dean took a sip of his coffee as he held Cas’ hand across the counter in their kitchen. “I hope Sam is doing alright,” he says into his coffee cup.</p><p>Castiel smiles softly at Dean, watching him with patient eyes. “I assure you, he is, you allowed him to see death as something he can be comfortable with now. He can know that his loved ones are where they should be,” he assures as he rubs his thumb across Dean’s knuckle.</p><p>”Just making sure,” Dean says for what was probably the thousandth time since he’s been in heaven.</p><p>”Don’t worry Dean, Sam is living. Not just surviving. He’s living now, because of you.” Eileen says from the seat beside Dean.</p><p>Dean and Castiel glance over at her with amused but appreciative smiles. “You’re probably right,” Dean sighs.</p><p>”I know I’m right, I’m his wife,” Eileen says with a smug smile that has Dean chuckling.</p><p>”Relax, love,” Castiel urges Dean gently, giving a loving smile in his direction as Dean pulls Cas’ hand that was holding his to his mouth to press a kiss to the top of his hand.</p><p>”Make me,” Dean grumbles and Castiel gives him a sly smile, and a hint of bedroom eyes.</p><p>”Thanks for the coffee- let me get out of here without emotional trauma!” Eileen chimes as she gets out of the chair and heads to the door.</p><p>Dean and Castiel make some sort of sound that was supposed to be a goodbye before their sinking into each other’s touches and also sinking onto the kitchen floor.</p>
<hr/><p>Sam walked into the family garage. Glancing at the sheet covered car body and pulling it off. “This here, is your uncle’s car, her name is Baby.” He glances to make sure his son was paying attention, he was.</p><p>”I’m going to teach you how to take care of her the way he taught me and then, we’re gonna take her on a drive, she hasn’t been out in awhile.” He says as runs his hand along her sleek body, not a rust spot in sight.</p>
<hr/><p>Dean was smiling as he ran his hands along the steering wheel of Baby. He glanced at Castiel in the passengers seat.</p><p>Castiel gave him a smile, this ride meant a lot more to Dean than he was letting on. He gentle takes Dean’s hand and then holds up something in his other.</p><p>Dean realized quickly it was the mixtape that he had made Castiel all those years ago. He gave him a wide smile. “Pop it in, baby, we got a long ride ahead of us.” He chimes and Castiel complies, putting the Zeppelin cassette into the player.</p><p>Dean starts to rumbling engine of Baby and presses down on the gas as he starts to drive. ‘Stairway To Heaven’ starts playing through the speakers and Dean smiles as he drives along the roads.</p>
<hr/><p>Sam laid in bed, a specialized bed with machines beeping to the side of him. A show but steady rhythm coming from them. He watches his son walk over and grab his hand gently.</p><p>Sam smiles, soft breaths leaving his mouth as he stares up at him. Eyes tired, but strong.</p><p>Dean Rowen Winchester gives a gentle squeeze to Sam’s hand and gives him a smile in return. “It’s okay. I can do this and,” his son gives him a sad, but warm smile. “And I’ll be okay without you. Go see Uncle Dean and mom.” He whispers gently.</p><p>Sam feels tears roll down his cheeks, but not because he’s in pain. But because he’s happy and fulfilled.</p>
<hr/><p>Dean stood, leaning against the wooden ledge with Castiel beside him. He felt Castiel’s gentle hand in his hair, brushing through it with gentle strokes that caused a purring sound in the back of Dean’s throat.</p><p>Castiel smiled and pressed his lips to Dean’s temple and stayed close. Running his hand through Dean’s and holding him. Dean accepted the touches and squeezed Cas’ hand that was wrapped around him gently.</p><p>Hearing footsteps, he turns to see Eileen and gives her a smile as a greeting, still purring and leaning into Cas’ touches.<br/>
<br/>
Castiel nods towards her as his own sign of hello and she waves, studying quiet as she leans against the wooden barrier, keeping them from going over into the waters below.</p><p>It was quiet while they all waited for the same thing. Not with anxiety, but with the contentment they had been searching for all their lives.</p><p>Suddenly, something in the air shifted and Eileen was the first to make a move, running over to the thing... or person who changed the air around them. There was a sound of a kiss and soft squeals of excitement and hellos.</p><p>When that calmed down, Dean and Cas turned. Dean gave Sam a smile as Sam looked at him, not with disbelief, but with a calmness that would have made hell shiver.</p><p>There wasn’t time to talk before Dean walked over and gave Sam a tight hug. “Heya, Sammy, missed you.” He says and Sam hugs back just as tightly.</p><p>”As if you did, jerk,” Sam laughs.</p><p>Dean gives a grin as he steps back. “Of course I did, bitch.” He says as Castiel steps forward and envelops Dean’s hand in his own, a smile towards Sam showing.</p><p>”Hello, Sam,” He greets and Sam smiles back, surprised, but not disappointed. “Hey, Cas,” he says and smiles at the two holding hands.</p><p>Eileen takes Sam’s hand and Sam smiles down at her.</p><p>”Ready for a drive? Cas and I were going to head up to see Mom and Dad, you and Eileen should come. Make it a whole family dinner, but Cas gets shotgun.” He says with a small smirk.</p><p>Sam laughs and nods, fitting himself into the backseat with Eileen as Dean and Cas get into the front.</p><p>Dean starts up Baby and the music goes through the speakers.</p><p>Carry On My Wayward Son plays through the speakers as Dean steps on the gas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>